Edward and Bella Reunion
by bmmtdkjci
Summary: Edward and Bella have been seperated for 400 years. When bella and Laurant meet in the meadow he changed her into a vampire but the Cullen's thought he killed her. What happens when Bella finds Edward after all these years? Will the get back together?
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper is that really you." I said as I ran as fast as I could across the meadow.

"Bella, Oh my gosh crap. Are you _serious?" _Jasper said frozen with fear.

"Ya it's me. I cannot believe this_ is tha_t actually you after all these years." I questioned

I have not seen the Cullen family in over 439 years. Laurent changed me into a Vampire that day in the meadow. They thought he just killed me.

"How are you alive, Laurent killed you 400 years ago?"

I could not help but notice a slight sadness in his voice shouldn't he be ecstatic that I am here that I finally found him.

"Where is Edward, where is he, is he with you is he around? How is he?" The words exploded out of my mouth so fast I could not even breathe. Not that I needed to.

"Ummm well yah he is here, he does not talk to anyone anymore since …… well he left you." He said.

"Oh ok, well can I see him, is he here." I un controllably shouted.

"I think so but Bella, he does not come out of his room ever, and he just ran when we had to move back here, he has not said a word to us in over 300 years. He just sits in his room and stares at the walls and starves himself until he ends up hunting anything in sight. From spiders in his room, to squirrels he sees in the trees. He probably has not had a good meal in over 150 years. I do not know if you want to see him he could attack anyone at any time he is unstable."

"Well someone has to tell him I am here, should I…" I said knowing that I wanted to be the one to do it. I would hopefully just open the door and surprise him by jumping on him and kissing him passionately.

"Ummmm I think maybe you should, he will think it is a lie If we do, and his sense of smell has been lost over the years of it not using his skills." He said.

"Ok can I go now." About to take off while I was talking.

"Ya go Bella run he needs you, he needs a little action after 400 years." Laughing as he said this.

"Ummmm Jasper pretty sure I am not just going to start taking off his clothes after 500 years of not seeing him, we have a lot to talk about."

"It was just a suggestion, oh and everyone else is in south America right now searching for the cure for cancer. I was just hunting so Edward is the only one at the house…… Have fun." Giggling un controbally was always a trait of jaspers.

He did not even have to finish before I was off running as fast as I could. If I could cry I would, I was so excited. After about 16 minutes I finally saw it the house where everything was lined up for me. Everything I wanted and needed was lying on his bed staring at the walls. Waiting for me.

As I approached the house. I could hear low sighs and no movement at all. I smelt his scent and I knew it was him. As I walked up the stairs, I felt numb and so happy. If my heart could beat it would be turning like a helicopter. I saw his door the one I entered so many times, so many years ago.

I cracked the door open and could see a body lying on the floor even though it was completely dark. A plus for being a vampire. The person was lying on his side. The room was a complete mess. The amazing cd collection and diaries were not their, the couch I loved so much and the piano I would give anything to hear him play one more time for me.

"Edward……"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's point of view

"Edward…." She said

"What Alice just please leave me alone." I said to her sternly haven't we been over this 1000 times I don't want to hunt.

"Edward umm it's not Alice." The sweet voice said

Wait that was not Alice's voice or Rosalie or Esme's. I know that voice but it was slightly higher and more graceful. This person smelt like a vampire but also like something I knew. If it were her, my Bella I would have heard her tripping over something coming in. And there was no way it was my Bella she died 400 years ago because of my actions because of me I can't be with her I can't function and I can't see straight. As I looked over I saw a brunette beauty she has perfect hair and a blue dress on that hugged every curve right. Her eyes were a crimson red so I knew she only hunted animals.

Wait why this person looks so familiar so right. Why did I find her so extremely sexy when I never liked anyone but . ...

"Bella. . . is that you"

"Ummmm ya it's me" she said so sweetly.

All of sudden I felt a cold brick wall hit my body. She was grabbing at my hair and kissing me passionately. I knew this had to be a hallucination or some sort of weird vampire dream.

All of a sudden I could read her mind she showed me everything from how she changed to how she found me. But I knew I could not read my bella's mind so this had to be someone else. I pulled away to see the beautiful face I always dreamed about.

"Edward my power is a shield and I just lifted it to show you everything that happened to me. Just like you read minds."

"Bella is that really you we thought you were dead, Laurent killed you." I said as she was still straddled to me.

"No he just changed me I have been looking for you guys for all these years. But I never had your scent so I couldn't track you." She said

"Knowone ever talked about you, we went to your funeral. Are you married or seeing someone? I asked hoping I already knew the answer

"I was a nomad I traveled everywhere trying to find you, No of course not I could never dream of seeing anyone but you. I knew one day I would find you." She said with lust in her voice. I knew she wanted me, I knew she wanted me now.

All of a sudden her clothes were off and mine were to. Wow she was fast. All these fantasies were running through my mind.

"Bella I missed you so much, we can finally be together at last."

"I know finally we can be one."

We continued for what seemed like weeks. Maybe it was, all I know is that Bella and me were just done getting dressed when Rosalie, Esme and Alice bust threw the door screaming Bella name. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Bella shared her story about what happened to her and I couldn't help but just stare. She was the most exquisite thing I ever seen in my entire 500 years. I can't believe after all these years we finally get to be together. I finally get my little lamb.


End file.
